Finding my Heart A Home
by EmmiD2014
Summary: Bella's parents just don't care...She gets into some trouble which gets her expelled from school and her parents send her to Rhode Island to finish her education. There she meets the Cullen Family and maybe even falls in love. Can her heart find its home?
1. Chapter 1 Shape Up or Ship Out

Chapter 1- Shape up, or Ship out

Being the thirteen year old daughter and only child of two wealthy workaholics is a big deal in a small town; I happen to be one of those "lucky" thirteen year old girls that get loads of attention. Yes, there were perks to having quite a bit of money that your parents got from putting in extra hours and working holidays; I always had the newest version of the best cell phone and my entire wardrobe looked as if it had come right out of a Ralph Lauren magazine (which it had). Everyone wanted to be friends with me; for my money of course. Nobody _really_ cared about me though.

So, yes, being Isabella Swan had its advantages at times, but it also has a bad side; I had no friends that I _wanted_ to keep in touch with outside of school, I wasn't pretty enough to look like I belonged in such gorgeous clothing, and everybody only wanted to be my "friend" so they could use me.

This built up over time to "The Incident", as my parents had dubbed it. I had bottled everything up- the problems with not having any _true _friends, my parents _never_ being there for me, my struggles to be the perfect daughter, constant bullying at school- I just lost my control and let my anger out on a girl who had messed with me today.

It started this morning when my parents had told me that I would be left in the care of a nanny for three months while they went to some foreign country on a business trip and that I'd better behave myself. This meant that I would be left at home, with some old lady I didn't know, for my birthday on August 13th , and if I gave her any trouble I would face major consequences. I currently attend intermediate school at St. Paul's Academy for Young Scholars, and I have a thirty minute bus ride to and from school; meaning that if I didn't just accept my parent's plan and hurry up, I would miss my bus.

What had started off as a pretty bad day only got worse when I checked my phone during my fourth period class. My Facebook wall had blown up with horrible posts and comments. Then I realized that pictures from today's lunchtime were circulating through the student body. Lauren Malory, the daughter of one of my parents' employees, had tripped me and dumped her sloppy joe on my head- someone had taken a video and pictures of me covered in sloppy joe and posted them. I had last period gym class with Lauren next and I planned on confronting her about it.

When the bell rang, signaling end of period, I made my way to the school's gymnasium. As I reached the girl's locker room, I noticed that Lauren was standing with her beach blonde bimbo posse and I overheard their conversation as I unlocked my locker and changed into my gym clothes. "She is such a wannabe. She thinks that just because her family has money that she can be popular like me. Ugh, what a loser!" I'd had it with Lauren's games.

It was then that she passed me at my locker and said in her high- pitched nasal voice, "You. Are. Pa-the-tic. Maybe that's why mommy and daddy are ditching you for the summer, they just don't care enough about you to bother taking you with them. I don't blame them. Your parents must be pretty good people though, because if you were my kid, I would be ashamed to even let you out of the house". That was the last straw.

I lunged at Lauren and my fist snapped forward and connected with her nose with a satisfying crunch. I enjoyed it so much that I continued to pummel her face until she was supporting herself on the lockers behind her and she was completely covered in blood. I was then dragged by the school's _police_ _officer _to the dean's office, to wait for one of my parents to come to the school and meet with the school board to discuss my punishment before taking me home.

Anyways, that is how I ended up here, in my parents' office, waiting to hear what my punishments (one from the school, and one from my parents) were. Father was on the conference phone in the office calling in from work and Mother sat across from me at her desk. They were both very unhappy."Isabella Marie Swan, " Uh, oh. He had used my full name- I must be in BIG trouble. "Your mother and I are very, very disappointed with your recent behavior. Blowing off your studies, pushing off you piano lessons, quitting the school cheerleading team. And now you have been expelled from the best private school in the entire country! You have disappointed us greatly. I am sorry Isabella, but we can't let this continue. Therefore, your mother and I have decided that you will attend high school at the Roger Williams Boarding School in Providence, Rhode Island. Your cousins, Rosalie and Jasper attend school there and they are only a grade level higher than you. You will be arriving there on August 1st , and classes begin on the 7th ".

I just sat there slack jawed. _Expelled._ Boarding school. Rhode Island? Rosalie and Jasper. August 1st. I was overwhelmed to say the least. Somehow my brain formed a sentence, "May I be excused?" Mother was the one to reply, as Father had already hung up the phone, "Of course darling, dinner will be served at 6pm as usual, I expect you will be present?" Her words entailed that I could choose not to come, but her tone implied what the correct answer was, "Of course Mother."

I was always the proper young lady that my parents expected me to be. Oh, how that would change when I move cross- country to the foreign state named "Rhode Island" and start a new life where nobody except my cousins knew anything about me. I could be a whole new person. This was my much anticipated chance at a normal life. This meant I'd _finally_ get my _Freedom_.


	2. Chapter 2 Just A Blur

Chapter 2- Just a Blur

Due to my expulsion from school, my parents hired a home school teacher so that I could finish the two weeks I had left to complete in the eighth grade. Those two weeks passed quickly and I aced my exams. It was now summer, and today was the day that my parents are leaving for Australia and the last time I will see them until my high school graduation; that is, if they aren't too busy working to show up. This would not be a reluctant and tearful goodbye as I'd seen in many films. No, this would be a cheerful event for me; I was one step closer to my new life and I was leaving Mother and Father in my past, which I'd soon gladly forget.

I didn't drive to the airport in the town car with my parents; we had already said goodbye in the foyer of our house this morning. At noontime today, my "nanny" would arrive to be my guardian for the next forty days before I will be shipped out to boarding school. So far, this summer vacation looked like it was going to be the most awful one I have ever experienced.

Exactly at twelve noon, the doorbell rang and I got up off of the couch to answer it. My appearance made me look sloppy because I had spent the morning on the sofa reading brochures from my new school and checking out the boarding school's website, so I hadn't bothered to get dressed yet. When I opened the door, there stood a tiny old lady who was furiously trying to open the retractable handle on her suitcase. No way! This lady was _NOT_ who I wanted to spend the summer with, she must have the wrong house, I would rather leave for boarding school right now than spend my last summer in Washington with her! However, I asked her what she was here for, and she replied, "I'm here because of some rich person's kid who got kicked out of school and needs a babysitter for the summer." Wow. Guess I was stuck with this grumpy old lady for the next five and a half weeks. This was possibly the worst news I have been given in my entire life.

Throughout the week, I avoided the old lady. I soon learned that her name is Sarah, and that she absolutely has a grudge against people with a lot of money; this made me a target for her snide remarks about how "spoiled and ungrateful" I am. We, for the most part, ignored each other and barely acknowledged the other ones existence (which I'm 100% okay with).

With just 31 days left before I leave for good, I decided to go down to the nearest store to buy some munchies for the rest of the week. So, I shouted to Sarah that I was going to the store and would be back in thirty minutes. Then, I grabbed my wallet and left. I walked down to the store at the end of my road and bought all sorts of goodies; bubble gum, sour worms, gummy bears, two bags of chips, every color available of Mountain Dew, a box Oreo Poptarts, and a quart of cookie dough ice cream. _This_ is being a teenager. This is the life I'd longed for; to be able to go down to the corner store by _myself_, to buy all the junk food I wanted, and to just be care free and enjoy being a kid.

The rest of the summer flew by, and before I knew it I was packing all of my most important possessions and loading up the airport taxi before taking one last look at my house. Sure, my house was big and fancy, but it never felt like _home _to me. It was just a building where I ate, slept, and spent my weekends in. It held no sentimental value to me, it was just a part of my past now. I got into the cab and watched trees and houses pass out the window as the car drove me away from my past and brought me closer to freedom.

Three hours later, we arrived at Seattle National Airlines, where I would catch the 11:00AM flight to Tennessee and I'd arrive at Nashville International Airport around 3:00PM. From there, I would take the 3:35PM flight to Providence International Airport and arrive around 5:25PM. I would have a town car waiting there to take me to my "new home". They were expecting me around 5:40PM in the administrative office.

Although I can't stand traveling, I'm glad to be getting far away from Washington; I had always felt trapped in the small town of Forks and longed for an escape. It was then that I was interrupted from my thoughts as my flight was called. I walked down the corridor and onto the plane to first class, where I sat and pulled my IPod Touch out of my purse, put the ear buds in, and buckled up. I took one last fleeting glance out the window at my hometown, and closed my eyes as I hit "shuffle" on my IPod.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to the East Coast

Chapter 3- Welcome to the East Coast

"Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelt. We will be landing shortly." I turned off the movie that I had hardly been watching and tucked my DVD player and IPod into my Vera Bradley pocketbook, then buckled my seatbelt. I was tired, to say the least, the four hour flight had made me grumpy. Finally we landed and I made my way off the plane and towards the baggage claim, where I was supposed to meet my "travel buddy". Because I am a minor, I had to be accompanied by an adult who was on my next flight according to this airline; I think its ridiculous, but because I had a thirty minute layover, the airport made me follow that rule so I don't miss my flight.

A beautiful woman was holding a sign with my name on it, and I made my way over to her after grabbing my two suitcases and backpack. She had a name tag that read "Esme" and I had been given one that said "Isabella". She introduced herself and we walked together to drop off our bags and head for security. It only took a total of twenty minutes and we still had time to kill, so we stopped in a coffee shop and each got an iced coffee. With five minutes left until boarding time, I stopped in a candy shop and got a gigantic bag of gummy bears and another full of sour worms for the flight to Providence, RI.

We boarded the plane and Esme took her seat next to me in first class. Instead of just tuning out listening to my IPod, I talked to Esme. Apparently Esme had two sons and a daughter who were around my age and they went to the Roger Williams Boarding School in Providence as well. Esme was getting back from Florida on a business trip and was headed to meet her children at the school for dinner as a surprise. When she said that, I offered for her to ride in the town car to the school with me and in return, she invited me to dinner with her family after I stopped into the administrative office. I agreed and then we decided to watch a movie on my DVD player and eat the gummies that I'd bought at the airport. We enjoyed the rest of the flight as we watched the movie _Mr. Popper's Penguins. _When we got off the plane, we headed for baggage claim and then we stepped out of the airport and into the city of Providence, RI.


	4. Chapter 4 Meet the Family

Chapter 4- Meet the Family

Esme and I got into the town car and Esme gave the driver directions to the school. Then we played twenty questions to get to know a little more about each other. We had just pulled up to the main building on campus and we made our way through the administrative office's doors laughing our heads off. I walked up to the desk and gave the secretary my name and she handed me a huge manila envelope before she dismissed me. That was a lot quicker than I expected, and as we left the office and walked towards the on-campus restaurants, Esme explained what was in the folder to me. After dinner she said that she would have her kids give me a tour of campus and show me where my dorm is.

We stopped walking outside of a small pizza place called Europa's Pizza. Apparently it was a one of a kind family operated pizza parlor and the Cullen kids loved to eat there. We headed in and all you could smell was a heavenly scent of pizza and Italian food. Esme seemed to have found her family and tugged on my hand, signaling me to follow her to a booth full of teenagers.

As we approached the table, a very tall and muscular looking guy stood up and pulled Esme into a tight embrace. After he had pulled away, another tall and very handsome guy gave Esme a hug and kiss on the cheek saying, "I've missed you mom." He seemed to be a momma's boy. And finally a petite and gorgeous girl skipped (yes, skipped) over to us and pulled Esme into a hug and then introducing herself to me, "Hi, my name is Alice. How do you know our mom?" I proceeded to introduce myself, "Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you. My name's Isabella, but please call me Bella. Your mom was my adult companion on my flight here from Nashville. When I told her I would be attending boarding school in Providence, she told me that you guys are the same age as me and you all go to school here as well so, she invited me to dinner so I could meet you guys. Since I don't know anybody from Rhode Island, she thought that maybe we could be friends." I hope that they didn't mind that I came to dinner with Esme. Then the bigger guy jumped in "Hey Bella, I'm Emmett and this is my little brother, Edward. He and Alice just turned 14 and are going to be freshmen. I'm a junior at Roger Williams though, so if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask me. Some people seem to think I'm scary, but mom always says I'm just a big teddy bear." He seemed really nice and acted like the protector of his family. I wish that I'd grown up with an older brother as great as him.

"Hey Bella, um… I'm Edward, like my brother just said. Ummm… would you like us to give you a tour of campus tomorrow morning. It's getting kind of late so we could all meet up for breakfast and then give you the grand tour." Aww, that's so sweet of him. And was he blushing when he just said that? "Absolutely, that sounds great. But, um… I don't know where my dorm is yet."

"Don't worry about that Bella. Here, let me see your folder and I'll check which building you're in." Alice is so nice- I think we'll be great friends.

"O.M.G! Bella, we're going to be roommates!"

"Alice, check what classes she has and see if any of us have the same classes as her." Edward suggested.

Alice frowned when she saw my schedule, "All we have is Physical Education together. But you have every single class with Edward and all three of us have gym with Emmett, so at least you'll know one person in each class and he can walk you to class in case you get lost." I liked the sound of that. Edward seemed like a sweet guy, and he was different from other guys that had asked me out. Guys like Edward usually had girlfriends, so I guess I shouldn't waste my time fawning over him. I'd just get my hopes up and have to watch them fall when he introduces me to her and she's probably absolutely perfect for him.


End file.
